


look for me by moonlight

by Truetomorrow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Flying on brooms, Happy Credence Barebone, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smitten Credence Barebone, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Credence has been falling for Percival since they met—it's only natural for Percival to be the one to teach Credence how tofly





	look for me by moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/gifts).



> Written for canis_m based on the Treat 18 prompt: Graves takes Credence out of the city for broom-riding lessons. At night. Bonus points for: moonlit autumn countryside, haystacks, sly (or not so sly) dick jokes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title from _The Highwayman_ by Alfred Noyes, but sung beautifully by Karliene (which is basically what I listened to while writing this)

Credence likes his new life; the one he has created on his own. The one that is full of friends, consistent and good food, a job he is surprisingly good at, and magic. Actual magic. Every day is a rebellion against his past life, but no day more so than Thursdays. 

On Thursdays, he sees Percival. 

They see each other at MACUSA most days, of course, and some nights if they do dinner at the Goldsteins or together; but on Thursday nights, Percival teaches Credence magic. This kind of magic he missed out on all of the years he was growing up thinking he was a no-maj. The kind of magic that fills Credence up from within, replacing the leftover shadows with a quiet glow that resonates in his chest like a cat’s purr. 

Percival is everything Credence has ever wanted to be. He is confident, powerful, and distractingly attractive. Add in his kindness and the sly humor he keeps so under check at MACUSA, and Credence is lost. 

He loves learning magic from Percival, but no time spent with the older man would ever be a waste. It is a further rebellion, his feelings for Percival, and even if he had a choice, he would choose to fight for them. In Percival’s friendship, Credence found more than he had ever thought he deserved—in loving Percival, Credence has begun to see himself as the kind of man who _does_ deserve love.

~~~

Early in October, as soon as Credence has gotten home form work, Percival shows up at Credence’s door with an uncharacteristic grin and his car keys.

“Up for a little trip?” Credence hesitates, unsure.

Should he pack? They both have Fridays off, hence the Thursday training nights, but Credence picked up an extra shift in the archives this Sunday, and Percival usually sneaks in to try to do work on Saturdays before the President inevitably hears about it and kicks him out again with an admonishment to _enjoy the weekend, Percival_. Will it be overnight? What should he pack if he does need to—

Percival leans forward slightly, immediately catching all of Credence’s attention, his smile softer but still enthusiastic.

“It’s just for tonight, I want to take you to one of my favorite spots. It’s a surprise.” Credence quirks a smile back, shaking his head slightly to clear it of the panicked thoughts.

He likes the idea of Percival sharing a favorite spot with him, of Percival wanting to surprise him. “Let’s go!”

Percival claps a hand on his shoulder in excitement. “Great! Grab your jacket, it may get chilly.”

Curious, but determined to let Percival surprise him, Credence nods and with a whispered _accio_ and a little concentration, Credence’s jacket floats over to him. He can’t stop himself from looking to Percival, soaking up the pride he finds in the eyes that meet his. A jolt of warmth shoots through him, and Credence doubts that he could ever need a jacket again.

Percival doesn’t often drive, apparating is much faster, and the floo, while not ideal, usually covers the rest of his travel needs. Credence has to fight down his curiosity once again, and draws Percival into conversation in an effort to distract himself. And just to listen to the other man talk—that is something Credence could never tire of. Eventually, however, Credence notices they have completely left the city behind and Percival shows no signs of stopping.

Leaning forward in his seat to peer out of the windshield, he watches the trees whip by and the sun as it begins to dip below the horizon. Except for a few brief trips to the wizarding shopping center at Roanoke where he received his wand and other necessities, Credence has never left the city, and he finds himself transfixed by the countryside.

By the time Percival pulls off the road onto a small track, Credence is sitting on his hands, nearly squirming with anticipation. He shoots glances at Percival’s face, trying to figure out _anything_ but all he can see is the way Percival’s lips are curved in a pleased grin that Credence vows to keep there for as long as possible.

If Credence had thought he couldn’t be more excited by the events of the night, he is proven wrong when Percival pulls two brooms out of the trunk. Barely daring to hope, Credence stares at the objects in Percival’s hands before fixing his gaze on Percival’s face.

“I think it is well past time you learned to fly.” Credence’s face lights up with joy.

“Witches _really_ fly? On brooms?!” He bounces on the balls of his feet in glee.

He doesn’t even mind when Percival just laughs—he knows it is not aimed at him, and he joins right in. He is going to learn to _fly_. On a _broom_.

He follows Percival out into the clearing and watches as he sets one broom on the ground, before waving his wand and casting a cushioning charm around the area, and Credence shoots him a thankful look to let Percival know he’s understood, before taking a seat next to the broom.

Solemnly, Percival begins talking about the different parts of the broom, some of the different enchantments and the purposes they serve, and standard broom safety. Credence absorbs it all. 

The sun is nearly completely set now, and Credence creates a couple of light orbs to hover around them; below the tree-line, and just providing enough light to see better by the moonlight that trickles in. 

He watches Percival’s face as the older man demonstrates how to mount the broom, biting his lip as Percival removes his long coat so Credence can see how he’s sitting—but all Credence can focus on is the way his butt looks in his pants. It’s more than a little distracting, when he should be paying attention. 

Even without Credence’s direct focus, however, the broom lifts off of the ground and Credence is enthralled. Percival swoops around the clearing and Credence’s breath catches in his throat.

After a few minutes of this, Percival lands and Credence stands and slowly approaches him. “You looked…” glorious? unreal? breath-taking? “You looked so at peace.”

Percival smiles and holds out the broom for Credence to grab hold of, which he does tentatively—feeling where it is still warm from Percival’s grip.

Wrapping a hand over Credence’s on the handle, Percival quotes, “‘Once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return.’ That’s Leonardo da Vinci.” His gaze never wavers from Credence’s face, and Credence is thankful for the shadows that cover his flush.

His heart is pounding from their proximity, the desire for the touches Percival provides so easily to be _more._ Credence is the first to finally look away, glancing up at the sky in contemplation. Sometimes, he wonders if it could be possible—times like now when Credence gets Percival’s undivided attention, when it seems like the world has narrowed down to the two of them alone. Credence toes at some leaves nearby, and grins in satisfaction when they crunch beneath his shoe.

“That’s lovely. Is it accurate?” Credence accidentally locks eyes with Percival once more, and this time he can’t stop himself from swaying towards the other man as they stand there, fingers tangled on the broom handle.

When the answer comes, it is nearly a whisper. “Why don’t you find out?”

His breath catches and this time, Credence is sure he is not mistaken—Percival is flirting with him. Credence sucks in a shaky breath and runs his thumb over Percival’s wrist. “Show me?”

Percival’s head dips forward, eyes intense, and for a breathless moment Credence thinks they are going to kiss. That this is it.

Instead, his eyes drop down to focus on Credence’s lips before he leans back and clears his throat. Credence turns back to the broom and breathes through the disappointment at the retreat, but is rewarded when Percival squeezes his hand around Credence’s.

“Well, you’ve got the right grip. Not too loose.” Percival adds a touch more pressure as he steps closer, making Credence gasp. “Just like that.”

He relaxes his body as much as he can, and leans back. Percival’s voice is hot against his ear, his body so close to Credence’s back that he can feel the heat through all of the layers separating them.

“What next?” His voice is verging on breathless, and Credence shivers when Percival chuckles.

“Hop on, my boy.” Credence sucks in a breath and swings a leg over the broom to sit like Percival had done.

Now that Credence is straddling the broom, Percival becomes serious—his touches are gentle adjustments rather than teasing caresses, his tone is patient rather than seductive—Credence feels his heart swell in his chest. Percival is concerned for his safety, wanting to make sure Credence doesn’t get distracted.

For a brief moment, Credence worries that the broom won’t work for him, but as his heart slows, he can _feel_ the broom’s desire to lift off the ground and he grins at Percival in excitement. Percival eyes him critically for a moment before taking a step back.

“Well done, we’ll start off with just hovering. Remember, there are charms to keep you from falling, and I will be right here in case you need me.” Credence nods and redistributes his weight, determined to make Percival proud—but as soon as his feet leave the ground, he forgets everything but the weightlessness that overtakes him. He wants more, wants to chase the feeling.

With a glance at Percival, he tries to express that with his eyes alone, and Percival nods after studying him for a moment. “You seem steady enough, why don’t you try moving around a bit. Stay close to the ground.”

For a while they continue in that way: Credence getting the feel for each new movement and height, and Percival keeping careful watch. Finally, when he deems it safe, Percival grabs his own broom from where he had placed it when they first arrived, and joins Credence in the air.

It feels like time has stopped while they drift around in the air, Percival keeping pace with Credence, and Credence content to keep his seat; but eventually the jacket Credence brought proves to be ineffective against the increasingly chilly air, and they move to the ground again, Percival demonstrating the best landing technique, and remaining nearby to give Credence his hand as he dismounts. Even though he lands perfectly, Credence takes the hand Percival holds out to him, and squeezes it.

“You’re a natural! I hope it was everything you had imagined.”

Credence laughs and tugs Percival towards him so they stand face to face, grinning at each other. “Even better. Thank you, Percival.” Then, before he can talk himself out of it, Credence steps forward and intertwines his fingers with Percival’s. Percival holds his hand tighter and raises his other arm to stroke his fingers over Credence’s jaw, eyes scanning Credence’s face before he smiles and leans in.

When their lips finally meet, Credence lets out a sigh of pleasure. Percival’s arms encompass Credence just like the sky had accepted him in flight; that experience had been beyond description, but here is where he will always long to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not cool to say, but: I struggled So Hard with this fic because it wanted to be 100% angst, then 100% smut, but I think I finally wrangled it into something more manageable. (Though nowhere near as good as [morwrach's fill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579064) *insert heart-eye emoji*)


End file.
